The St. Louis-Cape Girardeau CCOP is a consortium of six hospitals in two separate health service areas in Eastern Missouri. The group of investigators from the St. Louis Metropolitan area are affiliated with one or more of the four hospitals in the consortium and have worked together for the past six years in cancer treatment research studies. The Cape Girardeau investigators have elected to join the St. Louis group and thereby increase the area of influence of this community clinical Oncology Program. We expect to accrue 125-150 credits for cancer treatment research protocols each year and approximately 50 credits for cancer control studies depending on availability of the latter. We plan to continue to provide high-quality data to the Southwest Oncology Group and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Program which are our research bases, utilizing the data management system developed during the past six years. We will also continue our commitment to post-graduate education for the members of this CCOP through discussions at tumor board as well as CCOP sponsored seminars on a variety of cancer topics. In addition, we will work with appropriate community agencies as our cancer control research program develops. In summary, we plan to continue our excellent performance of the past six years in the cancer treatment research arena and add cancer control research studies as they become available. The past experience and abilities of the investigators and the data managers provides a strong base for continuing development of this Community Clinical Oncology Program. The inclusion of two additional community hospitals in a separate service area should further enhance our program.